


Criminally Insane

by KittyOuji



Series: criminally [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other, also hints of other relationships are typically platonic/accidental/unthought of, im a lil messed up sometimes ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyOuji/pseuds/KittyOuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies aren't real. It's impossible. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pr0logue

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i like zomaus so much??  
> \-- zombies are called sick, infected, and insane.  
> \-- lil jacks alive  
> \-- anything is better than being turned or going insane.  
> \-- anything  
> \-- nyctophobia is to be expected.

Spencer Reid is a man with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico. And there was no doubt in his mind that he was dreaming.  
There was no way that these human beings who looked and smelled rotten, could be walking. There wasn't even any way in _Hell_ that was possible.  
Even when his friend and coworker Derek Morgan, a dark-skinned athlete, lifted him up and started running (Aaron Hotchner and crew in tow), he still thought that it was a figment of his imagination.  
The pure fear on his boss' and coworker's faces told him otherwise.  
But humans couldn't come back to life.  
Zombies aren't real.  
It's impossible.  
Right?


	2. 1t Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically all of this is going to stay in 3rd person but it might go limited sometimes bc pov is weird

The day had started out normally. Go into the office, work on a petty case, go home, sleep, repeat. It started getting weird when Reid came back from the break room, cup of coffee in hand.  
Instead of the usual teasing from Morgan to Reid about his coffee intake, all he was greeted with was silence. The dark-skinned man was staring intently at his computer screen, with a skeptical look on his face, along with that of slight...fear, maybe? Reid was going to ask about it, but Garcia came into the bullpen and started sputtering nonsense about dead humans walking around and turning other people into whatever they were.  
Mini Hotch piped up some random fact about zombies ("They're really slow, so it's okay!"), but Reid didn't believe it. JJ and Prentiss didn't either, actually.  
Humans? Walking around, and suposedly dead? That's only something you see in fiction.  
When screams echoed around from outside and these...humans?...started pouring into the bullpen, most of their minds when...blank.  
Morgan was the first to act. He threw a stapler at them and lifted Reid on his shoulders, yelling at everyone to "Grab a weapon and follow me!"  
Little Jack Hotchner was picked up by his father, who ran down with Rossi at the first scream.  
They were out of the place fairly quickly, and-- wait, but there isn't enough room in--  
Reid was forced to sit on Morgan's lap while the girl's bunched up in the back and beside them with Jack (who look terrified), Rossi in the driver's seat, and Hotchner yelling at him to go as quickly as he could.  
For some reason, six words popped into Reid's head. They weren't even on a bus-- but they way Morgan asked "Why didn't I stay at home today?" had sparked the memory of a familiar, irrational, yellow object and class of kids.  
And as Rossi was speeding around, he mumbled a quiet "Ride on the Magic School Bus," prompting a strange look from Morgan and a snigger from Mini Hotch.


	3. Whi2pers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He keeps hearing whispers but he doesn't know what to do.

Reid stared at the ceiling of the small building they were in. Hecould hear the soft groaning of the infected outside, being blocked only by the boards and furniture covering every entrance in the structure. He heard...well, he didn't just hear the groaning. He heard crying and screaming and wailing and bawling and i _t wouldn't go away and he just wanted t **o rip off someone's hea--**_  
"Reid, you alright?" That one question broke his train of thought.  
"Is it that obvious?" he returned, voice straining to be heard.  
"You're glaring at the ceiling." The brunette turned his head to stare at Hotchner. He looked tired and worried-- he glanced down to Jack every few seconds.  
"I'm just...hearing things. It's fine."  
"It isn't fine. Just focus on my voice, okay?"  
Reid let his eyes close as he took a deep breath. "Okay."  
"Alright. Reid, we're going to get out of this. All of us are going to survive, and then we're going to go back to solving cases and staying up late. I'll have us all move to Europe if I have to."  
For some reason, as he was drifting off, Reid knew that Hotch was trying to reassure himself more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3668913/chapters/8110263 -- for info on the zombies and the other/helping group (which might be mentioned next chapter yay)


	4. Light 3m Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "newbies" come to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3668913/chapters/8110263 -- character/zombie info

"We're running out of food. There's a couple of houses on the street; we could go and search them." Morgan's words caught everyone's attention. They all looked at either him or Hotchner.  
"When we get too low--"  
"When we get to nothing we might have to go _miles_ just to find what we need." The two started a glaring match, which was broken when Jack tugged on Aaron's pants.  
"Take Rossi and Prentiss with you."  
"Actually, uhm, I think I would like to go too. It would be a good opportunity to learn more about these creatures and to see if there is a better place to move."  
Hotch's eyes shot over to Reid, who started to regret what he said.  
"Just go. Don't think about getting killed or being bit. If you aren't back within an hour--"  
"Alright, mom. We're gone." Morgan motioned for Rossi, Prentiss, and Reid to follow him after he easily pushed the couch away from the front door.  
Hotch simply turned away from the door, knealing down to listen to Jack say what he needed to.

"Heeey, motherfuckers! Get your free meat up here!"  
"The hell's that kid doing...?" Morgan whispered to his group as they watched some...idiot attracting all of the sick in the area.  
Reid glanced to the building behind the truck the guy was on and noticed a girl trying to wave them away from the spot. He caught Rossi's attention quickly and they pulled the other two away from the area, as a deep voice shouted "Light 'em up, Ash!"  
The guy in question, the one on the truck, picked up a bottle with a rag sticking from the top. Morgan panicked and starting moving away from the area at a faster rate, not having to urge the other three much as the kid lit the rag on fire.  
The crowd of infected was on fire in less than a second, though it took a few minutes for all of them to go down.  
"Heyo! What's hangin'?" The truck-guy climbed down and jogged over, his two buddies following after him.  
"You just..." Rossi mumbled, staring at the burned corpses.  
"They cam die quickly by being burned..." Reid mumbled, staring at the smoking bodies.  
"Well, infected can. Crazies burn out in fifteen while insanes can survive, depending on how many times." The girl had a smile on her face as she stood to the left of the truck-guy.  
"That, and infected usually travel in groups, and are extremely stupid." The blonde with the deep voice gave a half-grin.  
"How do you know all this?" Prentiss questioned.  
"Studying. That, and I personally love burning things. Did you know that the pain of a third-degree burn is sometimes so painful that you can't even feel it?" The brunette looked giddy for a minute. "Make sure no clothing is touching the burn and wait for ammedical professional to arrive. Luckily, though, I have some, ah, experience with medicine. But we won't have any third degree, right?" He tilted his head slightly. "I'm Ashton, by the way! Ashton Bright. These are my survivor buddies Kiyo and Jordan!" The two gave small waves when their names were said.  
"What do you think about the fourth-degree burn technicality?" Reid questioned.  
"Reid," Morgan hissed quietly.  
"I usually call it a severe case of third-degree, but I'm perfectly fine with people calling it a fourth." Ashton gave his grin again. "You guys seem to think we're crazy and would much rather be doing what you were originally planning to do. Right?"  
It did come as a shock to the quad, but none of them comfirmed it.  
"We are a little bit insane. Just, not...in that way," Kiyo mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck as her other hand slipped into her pocket.  
"Yeah. So...you guys need any help? I'm good at bashing heads and carrying things," Jordan said, breaking the awkward silence that followed Kiyo's quiet statement.  
Morgan was about to say that was his job, but Rossi quickly interjected with "We'll get what we need and take you back to Hotchner. If he thinks we could use you guys, you can stay. But..."  
"Yeah, we'll leave. You guys'll need a doctor, though." Ashton slipped his hands into his pockets.  
"And someone to keep watch when you're out and about," Kiyo added.  
Jordan's eyes locked with Morgan's. "And an extra bruiser for tough times."  
Morgan scoffed slightly. "Whatever. We only have half an hour to get back. Let's get to it."  
And with that, the group of four turned into a group of (temporary) seven.


End file.
